


The Encompassed

by Heichou_Levi_Eren_02



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Dragons, Horses, Multi, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02/pseuds/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02
Summary: The Encompassed, they turn into Every animal imaginable and sometimes a Shifter gets the rare gene of the Dragon. There are two types of Encompass’s there is the Tamed which are solders partners which usually get found out behind the walls from either a fleeing glance or touch but for rarer ones the human partner usually during their dreams get visions of what the creature had done is doing, there is also the Savage ones which will attack anything that they feel is a threat that is usually how the tamed start of but after some bonding of rider and beast the creature calms down, the walls have been built to stop the Savage’s from killing humanity. The only Branch of the military that is able to go outside the walls is the Survey corps whose emblem is the overlapping of a white and dark blue wing (this is also an AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading this fanfiction

All the candles were of in the headquarters except for one which held Captain Levi Ackerman who was finalising some of the paper which commander Erwin sent him, as he finished with the click of him placing his quill back into the ink holder he stood and stretched to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders before wetting the tips of his fingers and putting out the candle, as his office was immersed into darkness he blinked a couple of times to settle his eyes to the darkness before padding of to his Private quarter’s with the click of the door he grabbed the matches on his drawer’s before igniting his bedside candle and then shuffling out of his uniform and into his pyjama’s which only consisted of stretchable bottom’s which held the brittleness of his repetitive washing.

He then padded into his bed before blowing out the candle and submitting himself to sleep where he knew the deaths of his comrade’s would plague his sleep, but not this night as instead of him being immersed in darkness and being grabbed by dark hands and listening to haunting scream’s and shouts he was on a grassy hill wind blowing leisurely through his short black locks he stared out into the distance just seeing mountains and lake’s, before he knew it he was sat down and enjoying the calming breeze but he tensed up as he heard thump’s on the floor as slight shaking of the grass which he associated with titans hearing it get closer he got to his feet and his arms automatically moved to his waist to grab his swords and sucked in a breath when all he grabbed was air.

He froze when he felt the hot air of the supposed titan on the back of his neck and turned slowly seeing a image of the same titan that killed Isabel and farlan fade into a beast The Creature's face had two long spines that branch off its snout and to the side with a "smashed" face ‘much like an owl's’ Levi mused as he stared up into warm gold and black eye’s which expanded out making the beast look more innocent than the teeth that where on show, as Levi’s eyes trailed down its body he saw on its back it has spikes which definitely look like they could impale him, the Hook like thing’s on its wings look dexterous enough to pick a medium sized lock, yet sharp enough to kill multitudes of things, it looks to have two scars on its facial spines. it also has tentacle-like spiked spines behind its 'eyebrows' which look like they can swivel to become wider.

As he finished his assessment of the creature he looked up to it to see it gazing at his body as it finished its glancing look of him and looked back into his eye’s he slowly lifted his arm up palm facing outwards and faced it at the creatures face he held his breath as it slowly inched closer to his had before he could feel the hot breath on his hand and as soon as his hand came into contact with the weird texture feeling skin he found himself back in his bed his sheets wrapped around him with his hand up in midair and as the sleep left him he sat up and placed his hand in front of his face and stared at it before closing it into a fist, with a thought he got out of bed and padded to his draws and placed a wooly t-shirt on and grabbed the paper and pencil and roughly sketched the creature from his dreams before padding out of his room and towards the only other he knew and trusted who would be awake and stepped through the door and spoke “Hanji, I have an enquiry which may need your expertise especially as it’s a Encompassed”.

**Author's Note:**

> Any fanart please submit it to my tumblr CorpralFuncake or send it to me via AO3 (if its possible)


End file.
